1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a signal generation device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-257421 discloses a signal transmission device in which an abnormality pulse signal transmitted from a second circuit is transmitted to a first circuit using an insulation element for transmitting abnormality pulse signals.